


Long Time Coming

by dreyars



Series: Haikyuu!! Rarepairs Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beginnings, M/M, drunken first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had known each other for a while now, and Yaku had moved from admiring him from afar to sharing a dorm with him during their first year of college.</p>
<p>Or, what happens when you let two guys get drunk for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> For HQ Rarepairs Week Day 1 : Beginnings/Celebration.

They had known each other for a while now.  They first met in middle school, during a practice match between their two teams.  They both started off as bench warmers, watching their senpai throw themselves on the ground to save a ball from going out of bounds.  Yaku’s team stayed behind to help Komi’s team clean up the gym, and they had laughed together about how ridiculous it was that the two shortest guys on either team had been put in charge of taking down the 8 foot poles of the volleyball net.  Komi nearly dropped the pole on Yaku’s head from laughing so hard, and he apologized once they decided that the best way to handle their task was not to carry the heavy metal pole over their heads but rather on their shoulders. 

Together they discovered that the cooler in the vending machine outside the gym went out a couple of days ago when Komi bought them sour milk.  Then they exchanged numbers and texted each other over the weekend while they were both stuck at home sick after daring each other to drink said sour milk.

Yaku was enamored with him. His bright personality and his friendly nature were so overwhelming.  He enjoyed talking to him. Being around him. Just knowing him was a pleasure that he was surprised to experience.  Over the course of six years of knowing each other, they became fast friends despite never going to the same school.

They moved from rival middle schools to rival high schools.  They saw each other frequently whether it be for practice matches or weekend outings.  Yaku soaked up every moment he got to spend with the other libero, teasing him about how he was still _technically_ taller than him even if it was by less than a centimeter.  Komi would slap his ass and tell him to stop being a dick because Yaku was the only one who could tell that there actually was a difference.

After high school, they somehow got into the same college, meaning they were finally on the same volleyball team.  Neither one of them were starting players, however. They were simply first years and the regular libero was a senior who had four years of experience on them.  Hell, they had already been told that the only reason the both of them made the team in the first place was because the coaches liked to have a couple liberos in reserve.  And apparently, after the last batch of seniors graduated the current starter was the only one left.

It was good. They had always been competitive, but now instead of seeing who would beat the other in a match, they were in a never ending battle of who would end up as the reserve in official matches, and who would be the one sitting up in the bleachers with the second string.

They were always changing, always going at the same rate.  Komi won the reserve spot in the first match because he had more experience receiving tougher spikes after practicing with his old captain every day.  But Yaku got the second match, and actually got to play for a full rotation because the starter hit his head on the court and needed to sit out for a few minutes.  However, by the third match they had both won.  The starter had actually gotten a concussion from hitting his head, and now could only help in their training instead of playing in matches.  It kind of sucked for the team because neither of them had really synced up yet. But the fact that they were both first string members and could now wear their university’s uniform at the same time was a victory in and of itself and called for a little bit of a celebration.

Komi had suggested it, and the team took him up on it since they were both too young to buy their own drinks.  They washed the X’s off the backs of their hands with hand sanitizer in the bathroom and sat pressed thigh to thigh in a too crowded booth of guys arguably twice their size.  Neither had really grown much since Komi leveled off their heights at 165cm at the beginning of the semester, and in a team with most members reaching the 190cm mark at least, it was easy for them to get lost in their own celebration party.

By the time Komi turned into a giggling mess and latched onto his side, Yaku was already spinning, hardly able to keep his eyes open as his teammates kept getting louder and louder as the night progressed.  The player sitting next to him kept bumping into him, so Yaku resorted to gripping Komi’s thigh with his hand, or else he’d end up with his face on the table.  After a particularly hard shove and a tight squeeze on his friend’s leg, Yaku felt Komi’s lips on the side of his face.  Komi’s mouth was hot and wet on his skin as he invaded Yaku’s space to whisper that he wanted to leave now.  Komi threw an arm over his shoulder and Yaku slung an arm around his waist as they slipped out of the booth, waving off the concerns of their teammates as they assured them that they would make it back to their dorm in one piece.

Well, as close to one piece as possible.

They stumbled all the way home, Yaku’s body feeling heavy as he supported Komi’s weight on his shoulder.  They had drunk about the same amount as the other guys, not feeling right in refusing the drinks their seniors bought for them.  But while the others had just barely gotten started, Yaku already felt hot under the collar while Komi was completely gone. 

Komi was quieter than usual, whispering small comments into Yaku’s ear instead of his normal loud shouts.  Yaku on the other hand was sure he was a few minutes away from puking, so he kept his mouth shut, squeezing Komi’s hip with his hand every time he needed to respond.

When they finally managed to get back into their dorm room (after 5 minutes of Yaku rooting around in Komi’s front pocket for a key, and 10 minutes of them dropping the key onto the ground before their neighbor took pity on them and unlocked the door), Yaku deposited his friend on the closest bed before rushing into the bathroom to clean out his stomach.  He knew he was probably going to have to clean the toilet tomorrow and Komi would be pissed that he used the rest of his toothpaste trying to get the taste of alcohol and vomit out of his mouth, but at this point, Yaku just wanted to go to bed.

He stripped out of his jeans and shirt, dumping them on top of the clothes hamper as he made his way out of the bathroom.  He could already hear Komi snoring in the darkness of their room when he opened the door.  He quickly shuffled over to his bed, barely keeping upright when he tripped over the shoes and shirt his roommate had ditched in the center of the room.  Yaku grumbled to himself about his near scrape with death before dropping down into his bed, smacking Komi in the face with his arm as they knocked heads on the pillow.

Komi made a little snorting noise as his drunken sleep was disturbed, and tried to push Yaku off the bed. “Dude what the fuck?”

Yaku grunted, pressing a hand against Komi’s face to keep himself from falling. “Asshole, why are you in my bed?

Komi hooked a leg around Yaku’s knee as his nose got squished by the other boy’s palm. He bit out a muffled statement before biting his friend’s hand. “I’m not in your bed!”

“Yes you are, you idiot!”

Komi paused, pressing a hand to the center of Yaku’s bare chest as he tried to it up.  He looked over at the bed in the opposite corner of the room, covered with his laundry from last week.  “Dude, why am I in your bed?”

Yaku groaned, rolling over Komi to squish himself in between the other boy and the wall. “Go back to your own bed.”

“Awe, Yaku, pleeeease let me stay.” Komi flopped over, pressing his entire body to Yaku’s side.  He tried to scoot even closer, lips brushing the side of Yaku’s jaw as he whispered in his ear. “You’re so warm.”

Yaku sighed, wrapping an arm around Komi’s bare back as his friend continued to push closer to him.  Komi threw a leg over Yaku’s hips, and Yaku nearly flinched away when the other male’s bare thigh pressed against his groin. “Komi, are you naked?”

“Huh?” Komi lifted his head, first looking at Yaku before glancing down at his own hips which were as unclothed as the day he was born. “Yeah.”

“Why?”

Komi laughed, letting his entire weight fall back onto Yaku’s body as he stretched forward to press a kiss to the side of his neck.  “Because.”

Yaku’s hand found its way to the back of Komi’s knee, pulling it up higher as his hand continued to travel up his thigh. “Because why?”

Komi laughed again, pressing a second kiss to Yaku’s shoulder.  This one was hot, wet, and over-stimulating as Komi dragged his teeth from the top of his shoulder to below his collar bone.  “It was hot.”

“You’re hot.” Yaku’s hand stopped at the middle of Komi’s thigh, massaging the muscle there as he dragged him closer. As if closer was even possible with Komi laying on top of him.

“Yeah, I know. Hot as fuck.”  Komi’s hand found the back of Yaku’s neck, twisting his head around until their lips met.  It was sloppy, teeth clicking together as their mouths met. He pulled away when he felt Komi’s teeth nip a little too hard against his tongue.  Yaku tried to flip them over to straddle Komi’s waist, but as soon as he made a move to an upright position, his head swam, so he resolved to laying on his side.  He could feel Komi better this way anyway.

Komi’s leg was still wrapped around him, now finding a better position on his hip as he lowered himself back onto the pillow.  His lips had never stopped moving once Yaku pulled away, still sucking and biting and licking up and down his neck.

Yaku reached around, grabbing Komi’s ass with both hands.  He heard the other boy groan as their fronts were pushed together, rubbing Komi’s dick along the rough outside of Yaku’s boxers.  Yaku hissed as Komi bit down on his shoulder, squeezing the flesh beneath his hands.

He was lost. He didn’t know what was happening.  He had thought of this on many occasions before, when Komi would change clothes in his old room at his parent’s house and he would bend over and Yaku could see everything.  But at this point, he didn’t have enough sense left in his brain to stop it, or to even question it.  He knew it was the alcohol muddying his brain and he knew under any normal circumstances Komi would never do this.  But fuck it, he just didn’t _care_.  He had wanted this for long enough to not shoot the opportunity in the face when he finally had it.

Komi was practically squirming against him, following Yaku’s hands as he rocked their hips together.  He was whining as he continued to nip at Yaku’s neck, hands following a path down his side.  Yaku feels his boxers slip halfway down his ass as Komi’s hands reach his hips. He almost finds it in himself to protest before he feels one of Komi’s calloused hands wrap around him, rough fingers pulling both of their dicks together as Yaku lets out a soft moan.

“Komi-” Yaku’s hands slide up Komi’s back, grabbing onto his shoulders as his top leg slips between the other male’s thighs.  The movement brings them those few centimeters closer that they had been searching for since they started this, and Komi groans loudly in Yaku’s ear.

“Yeah, me too.”  Komi’s movements were clearly inhibited by the alcohol flooding both their  systems, but it didn’t faze him for a second as he continued to stroke them together. His hands were already shaking, hips twitching every time Yaku tried to press himself closer into Komi’s hand.  “Fuck, Yaku, I can’t-”

Yaku growled, setting his teeth into Komi’s shoulder softly as he felt the other boy shiver beneath him. Komi whined as he came, continuing to move his hand over Yaku until he followed.  Komi’s head dipped down, his forehead pressing into Yaku’s shoulder as he wrapped him up in a hug.  Komi’s fingers scratched lightly up Yaku’s sides as he sighed contentedly before his hands came to rest on Yaku’s back.

Yaku called his name out softly, knowing full well that he was already asleep.  He sighed, running his hands over Komi’s shoulders as he considered whether or not it would be viable to go take a shower.  He felt sticky and more than a little gross, and Komi would probably stay asleep at this point even if he were thrown on the floor by accident.  But Komi was right in what he said earlier. 

It was warm.

And Yaku didn’t really want to move.

\----

The sun shining bright through the cheap window shades was what woke him up the next morning. Yaku could’ve kicked himself for not remembering to close the blinds the night before as the rays intensified his pounding headache like nothing else.  He tried to move, to roll over or something, but he was held down by the weight on his chest.

Komi was still there, the pair having moved so that Yaku was lying on his back with Komi drooling away on the right side of his chest.  It was really gross, but Komi looked so fucking cute with his hair all mussed and the small contented smile on his sleeping face.  And honestly, nothing could compare to the gross sticky feeling spread across the rest of his skin.

Yaku moved, shifting Komi enough that he still laid plastered on his chest, but still got shaken enough to wake up.  He snorted himself out of his sleep, peeling himself away from Yaku’s skin as he sat up.  He sat with one arm planted beside Yaku’s head, the other scratching his belly as he let out a loud yawn.  He looked down at Yaku with a bleary smile, his eyes taking a minute to focus as he searched Yaku’s face.

“Yo.”

Yaku tried to make himself grin, but moving his face too much made his head pulse.  Instead he pinched Komi’s side with the hand he still had wrapped around his waist.  “Sup.”

“So last night happened.” Komi scratched at his chin as he watched Yaku, looking for any sign of how he was feeling.

“Yeah.”

Komi threw his arms above his head with a loud sigh, letting him drop back next to Yaku, snuggling close to his side.  “I wanted to do that for so fucking long. Damn shame I can’t remember most of it.”

Yaku frowned, turning his head to look at Komi. “Seriously?”

“What? Sorry I was drunk? But yeah anything past you slapping me in the face I can’t remember.” Komi sighed, relaxing into Yaku’s side before his eyes widened in realization.  “Oooooh you probably meant the wanting to do it part, huh?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Well yeah, I mean….” Komi coughed, covering the bottom half of his face with his hand as he started to blush.  “You’re like….really hot. And I really like you and shit, but man this is not how I wanted you to find out.  Actually, I never wanted you to find out because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship or whatever but-”

Yaku let out a loud, bored sigh that cut Komi off mid-sentence.  Komi uncovered his face and looked at Yaku with a worried look on his face.

Yaku simply rubbed the top of his fluffy head in response. “You’re such an idiot.”

“Huh?”

“Do you _really_ think that you’d still be alive right now if I didn’t feel a similar way?” Yaku leaned down to where Komi’s head was laying on his shoulder, brushing his nose over his flushed forehead before pressing his lips to it.

Komi choked, his eyes blowing wide as he rolled over to sit on Yaku’s hips.

“Komi, are you still naked-?”

“Really, Yaku?”

The gaze Komi was piercing him with made him squirm, his hands coming up to Komi’s waist as he tried to get him to settle down.  He nodded and Komi grinned, dipping down to brush his lips against Yaku’s, before pulling away when he started pressing up into the kiss.

Komi smiled at him as he pulled away, hands pressed on either side of his head as his small body hovered over him.

“Hey.”

Yaku grinned, thumbs rubbing small circles onto Komi’s bare hips as he tried to ignore his still present headache. “Hey.”

“Wanna do something we won’t forget?”

“Technically, I still remember what happened, and if you’re as sloppy as last time I’ll have to pass.”

“Okay, one. Drunk, so it doesn’t count. Two, wanna do something _I_ won’t forget?”

Yaku moved his hands up, gripping Komi’s face between his hands as he pulled him down for another kiss.  He still tasted like sleep and alcohol, but under all that, there was something uniquely Komi that he couldn’t deny.  He released him with a shove, pushing against his shoulders so that Komi fell backwards onto his bed, sprawling out in all of his naked glory.

Yaku stood from the bed, stretching out his tired muscles and righting his boxers from where they had been pulled down to last night.  Komi looked at him with a hurt look on his face as he sat up, hands falling into his lap to cover himself.

“I’m going to take a shower.”  Yaku walked towards the bathroom, pausing at the open door when he doesn’t hear Komi move.  He turns around, one hand on his hip as he looks at the dejected boy sitting on his bed.  “Well?”

Yaku doesn’t wait for a response, he just slides his boxers off of his hips and kicks them into the pile Komi has created in the middle of the floor.  He hears the bed squeak violently and Komi curse as he steps into the bathroom to turn on the hot water.  Even the rush of the faucet can’t cover up the patter of Komi’s feet as he slides up behind him before wrapping his arms around Yaku’s waist.  Komi’s body is warm as he presses a kiss to the back of Yaku’s neck and lets a hand drop to press just below his naval. 

Yaku could only smile as Komi pressed into him from behind, consumed by the brightness and warmth  of the other boy. 

Yeah. This was nice.  And if he didn’t want to move last night, despite feeling sick and sticky and drunk, he could only imagine how little he’d want to move for the rest of the weekend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rarepairs? More like non-existent pairs. What's up with no one shipping the two tiny Tokyo liberos? Please reconsider.


End file.
